Orchidology
by LeMaskadra
Summary: Meliodas will never look at flowers the same way again. Or florist tutorials on YouTube, for that matter. Tags : Intersex, Vaginal sex, Hand Jobs, Intersex Character, Modern AU, IKEA.


**Author's note** : This story features Meliodas as an intersex person, or Orchid as they sometimes call themselves. This work is simply about writing Meliodas being situated in a different part of the gender spectrum than he usually is (i.e. cisgendered male). Here, Meliodas is living in complete acceptance and harmony with the body he was born with, without modifications of any kind, though he does identify as a Male using Male pronouns he/him. Writing about this topic was not simple and has implied several hours of thorough research about "intersexperiences" and other testimonies to get a hang on the subject… I, however, do not claim that the following content will be exactly realistic or could be applied to any real condition of intersexuality.

Consequently, I will be moderating comments to avoid any unconstructive criticism. If you do not like this work, you are welcome to close the tab and read something that will make you happy. And if you like it, you are kindly invited to comment or leave a kudos. Thank you for your understanding.

Learn more about what Intersex means on YouTube :  watch?v=n_5l2fwWGco

Here is another excellent video about intersexuality from a more social point of view (in French, use subtitles) on YouTube :  watch?v=Vcs2iXXiSvI

**Warnings : explicit, sexual content.**

**.**

* * *

.

That night, Meliodas found himself having the orgasm of his life.

The morning after, Meliodas woke up... he had slept well, he was sated, the day was starting out bright and productive, but there was just this shadow of a doubt showing up like clouds on the horizon because since when did Elizabeth get so _good _at sex?

Well, it wasn't that they didn't enjoy themselves, but it would be a lie to say that sex with Meliodas was not... _different _to what you'd expect. With Elizabeth, there was a lot of exploration, and several first times that ended with more giggling than moaning. Overall, however, it was lovely. Seeing her so passionate and loving made Meliodas's heart ache. He himself wasn't sure about what he liked, though he did his best to guide her. It was through trial and error that they both eventually found their pace, their pleasure, the places they wanted to be touched or kissed.

But yesterday... yesterday was mind blowing.

Meliodas got out of bed silently. He turned on the coffee machine and stuck a dry toast in his mouth before sitting down in front of the computer with a sigh — still fondly recalling the memories of the previous night.

_The way she had descended down his abdomen, not leaving a single patch of skin untouched. The way she had pried the either sides of his zipper apart, tugging the whole jeans down his hips until he was left in his boxers (though the front pouch was a bit empty, Meliodas loved wearing those cotton boxers which felt protective and comfortable for him). The way she had looked into his eyes, waiting for his assent, before opening her mouth and right there, kissing his sex through the fabric..._

Blinking the memory away, Meliodas felt heat instantly pool down his core. He tightened his thighs, rubbing them together to ease the building ache, and entered the password into his laptop. And the first thing he did... was to check the internet browser history — and what he saw there made him gasp.

_My Orchid Story, a testimony by —_

_Intersex intimacy: Busting myths and finding love!_

_3 Ways to Date an Intersex Person_

…

Meliodas's eyes were rounder with each passing blog title… His attention fell on a video in particular, apparently viewed 5 times on their shared YouTube account, where someone was talking while gesturing to an orchid. The video sounded genuinely pure, until Meliodas plugged in the earphones.

_..._

_So all of those parts are very sensitive, don't let anything rest untouched (she trails two fingers between the petals). The small lips need to be treated with care... always let your partner know what you're about to do if it's the first time. (Her index circled around the middle, asymmetrical petal). Pay particular attention to this area, no matter how big it is, always watch for your partner's reaction..._

Meliodas wrenched the earphones away and almost fell from his chair.

The flower, once beautiful and elegant, now seemed vulgar to him. Now the muted screen displayed a multitude of orchid species in a greenhouse — all different, all beautiful in their own unique way.

Meliodas's heart was palpitating. He could hear his own heartbeat! All kinds of thoughts raced in his febrile mind. Why was Elizabeth doing this kind of research? Why was the video talking about both flowers and sex? Was Elizabeth ... unsatisfied with him?

"Meliodas? You alright?" Elizabeth's sleepy voice startled him, and the chair rattled on the floor. She looked at her boyfriend sitting awkwardly and then at the screen. Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh."

"Uh. Good morning," she said after a while, looking unsure about what to do about all of this, Meliodas finding out about her research, or Meliodas awkwardly pulling on his shirt to cover his crotch.

"Sleep well?" He asked the question, trying to act as if nothing had happened at all, as if there wasn't this woman on the screen presenting an array of particularly prominent flowers — which she was rubbing together.

"Yes. Especially after..."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Yesterday." Elizabeth cleared her throat and chuckled a bit, though it only seemed to add to the tense atmosphere. She turned around to get a mug and serve herself some coffee, giving Meliodas some time to adjust himself and close the tabs on the screen.

"I... took some initiatives," she said as she sat down next to him, trying not to say some research instead.

Their shoulders brushed against each other as Meliodas shifted, sipping his own coffee. "Yeah it was definitely... different." His throat felt tight, tense. It felt as if they have crossed a boundary — like another step in their relationship.

He had felt like that, that day a few months after their relationship had started, when Meliodas had stated that he was ready for the next step, and had explained to Elizabeth that he was not quite the way she might have expected. Elizabeth had been patient, listening intently and silently until he was done stuttering and blushing — and then had kissed him passionately, telling him how much she loved him. These memories were still thrilling to him, and he could feel the flutter in his stomach again this time just like this other time.

He shuddered, inhaling as he felt those mixed feelings stir him in many different ways — all exciting, intimidating, arousing. He pulled on his shirt lower again, the little hairs on his bare legs rising as his skin covered with goosebumps, feeling Elizabeth's gaze intent on him.

"It was... good," he said. Good was an understatement. Frankly, yesterday was mind blowing. He couldn't find the proper words for what he had felt for her then, for the pleasure wracking his body so hard that he has completely forgotten to ask her what had caused this renewed passion. But he knew one thing : whatever she had done, it was for their benefit, to gather the experience they didn't have yet, and bring new and better ways to give him — and herself completion.

"Would you.. do that again?"

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. He isn't mad? She smiled, feeling that the situation was easing up, and pulled him into a deep, caffeinated kiss. "Yes," she breathed on his lips, " and I have more tricks to show you..." her words made him moan in her mouth.

Fingers clenching in his shirt, Meliodas could already feel himself pooling in his boxers, his sex already moist and throbbing for her touch.

It didn't take long before she was hoisting him up onto the table which was, luckily, the same level as her crotch so that, as she settled between his legs, they were rubbing each other. (Truth be told, she had chosen that cheap IKEA table especially for the occasion. Fucking her boyfriend on a kitchen table was one of her preferred domestic kinks). Meliodas whined into their kiss, angling his hips so that the very hot and aching part of him was rubbing on her mound through the fabric. Her hands sneaked under his shirt, splaying over the quivering muscles of his stomach, eventually teasing his nipples.

The response was almost immediate, she felt him twitch against her. "Hmmm." Her satisfaction showed in a long hum that made him moan and start rutting against her, trying to aim for her clitoris through her panties.

Pushing her shirt out of the way, Meliodas wasted no time in taking each breast in his hands. They were round and heavy in his palms, soft flesh with a femininity that he loved with every pore of his being. Helping him, Elizabeth raised onto her toes so that he could lift one and take the peak into his mouth. He suckled gently and she hummed, fingers clenching on either side of the table, calves trembling from standing on her toes until Meliodas hooked his legs around her and steadied her.

He pressed her tits together, kissing the supple flesh and tugging gently at the nipples, and then he let them go. "Elizabeth," his legs clenched around her, pulling her crotch flush with his.

Elizabeth detangled herself from his hold and tugged his boxers down his legs, before dropping to her knees. She held his knees wide apart as she gazed at his sex in a way that made him squirm. "Beautiful," she breathed before leaning in and kissing him there.

Meliodas's head fell back with a gasp. Her mouth moved along his body, taking flesh between her lips, sometimes gliding along and sucking on him, wrapping her tongue around him. His moans were as sweet as the taste of him, and Elizabeth also hummed as she inhaled the raw scent of him— something both sweet and distinctly Meliodas, and a hint of musk. She moaned onto his sex, sucking harder before her tongue parted the flesh and pushed gently at the entrance. She circled it, coating him with saliva and at the same time tasting where he was the sweetest.

Meliodas moaned openly, legs propped on her shoulders now trembling and squirming until he was rocking slightly against her mouth. "Elizabeth... Elizabeth please..."

Her tongue prodded at him and he was wet, so wet and both soft and hard on her face that she couldn't help but delay his request a bit longer just to enjoy him like that, as if there was no better place to be in the world at this moment than having her face buried between her boyfriend's legs.

Gently she pushed in, as far as she could go with her tongue. She felt him throb against her nose as he cried out, thighs tensing involuntarily against her hold. One of their mugs crashed to the floor, splattering coffee on the tiles. "Shit!" he cursed, but she kept his legs wide apart and continued her ministrations, slowly penetrating him with her wet tongue. Eventually she caressed the bud of flesh that was pushing into her face, hardened with desire — the part of him that was the most sensitive.

He moaned her name, head thrown back in pure ecstasy. "Is that - _hah _\- what you... what you learned in that stu— stupid florist video?" He cursed himself for not being able to even ask his question properly, at once too busy panting and moaning out his pleasure to do anything else.

Elizabeth chuckled against his core. She withdrew. "I've developed a fascination for... orchidology." She went back to stuffing him again with her tongue in a way that made him cry out.

"Ah! Don't take me for an idiot," he said, unable to prevent himself from rocking his hips to seek for that delicious fullness.

This time, Elizabeth pulled back only to gaze back at him from between his thighs, which she still held solidly apart. His face was flushed, the reddened skin making the green of his eyes stand out even more. "If you were a flower," she started, smiling a promise, "you would be a _Paphiopedilum_." She released his leg to introduce a finger right where her tongue had been. "Rare and exotic..." her voice lingered before she took him in her mouth and sucked sharply.

Meliodas released a little scream that made her proud, pulsing against her mouth as he reached his peak. She followed him, thrusting her finger gently and sucking steadily on his throbbing flesh.

When he started cooling down, breathing heavily and flushed and beautiful, Elizabeth stood up and pulled him into a kiss. He groaned as he tasted himself on her lips, then her tongue, feeling a new wave of heat when he thought about where it had been earlier. "I love you," he said.

"Hmm. Kiss me."

"I love you." He moaned on her lips again. He felt sticky between his legs, fluids and saliva smeared everywhere, but Elizabeth didn't seem to mind as she pressed against him once more.

He took that opportunity to slip a hand between her legs and under the hem of her panties, letting his middle finger slant between her lips. He slid along her sex rhythmically, loving the warmth, the wetness, the elastic band catching on the back of his hand and the slow suction noises from their mouths, the light friction of her pubes against his palm.

"You know," she suddenly said while rocking against his fingers, "that's not the only thing I learned from that video."

"Oh yeah?"

"Hmm." She hummed on his mouth, "I have a lot of other ideas to try out." She parted her lips, and let them slant with his.

They remained like this for a moment, lips barely touching and breaths mingling, where the only thing that seemed to happen was their movements slowing down, Meliodas's finger still carded in her slit. Then, Elizabeth started moving. Gently, she took his bottom lip between hers and pulled, until it snapped back in place — she did that again, eventually finding a pace at which she was rubbing their lips together from left to right. This wasn't a kiss, this was a demonstration.

As she caressed his mouth with hers, making him breathe moans, her tongue poked his upper lip before retreating back, and Meliodas felt himself heat up again. She did that again and he was left frustrated as they were not kissing properly, him chasing after her, and her coaxing him gently, patiently, into joining the dance. With another pass of her lips, Meliodas pressed back and as their tongues met, his hand started moving again. He fell into a rhythm with the movement of their lips, thrusting his finger along her slit back and forth and pressing gently onto her swollen clitoris with each pass as his tongue prodded at her lips again.

"Yes. Like that."

Her pleased words were enough to make him grunt as he yanked her panties down, finally revealing her cunt as she got him rid of his shirt. It happened in a sudden rush, hot and fast; in a mess of pulling hands and cursing as her toes hit the corner of the table. Elizabeth had a leg over the table as she tugged Meliodas closer until their crotches were flush.

Elizabeth was spread wide against him like that, and with his leg held above hers, she had a good hold of his body. She adjusted his hips by tilting them back and there they were, finally making good use of that IKEA table. Meliodas gasped as his slick—sensitive core touched hers. "Fuck me."

Oh she wanted to. Elizabeth liked attending to her boyfriend's wishes in bed, loved the trust he gave her to handle him carefully until his orgasm.

Elizabeth started a motion, pacing his hips gently against hers — they moaned as the very hot and aching part of her slid against the hardened part of him.

Meliodas's body answered her gestures in several ways that she adored. His eyes widened as the planes of his skin tensed in a rippling wave of goosebumps, reaching his nipples which tightened. That was usually when Meliodas realized that he really liked this, and that he wanted more of it.

He bit his lip, a distinctive gesture he had when his mind was set on something, and started moving. He quickly went into a frenzy of rutting against her, rocking his hips in tandem to meet hers, letting his swollen flesh meet hers in a delicious friction that brought them both pleasure.

"Yes," he hissed, now knocking their hips in a fervor. Elizabeth's chest swelled with pride and arousal — feeling her man plant his fingers in the supple flesh of her ass to pull her back and forth between his legs.

That was what Elizabeth loved about him. Meliodas could be rough when he wanted to, and soft and passionate when he needed to. But right now, he was the man fucking her.

His hands yanked her onto him again and he slid hot and hard against her clitoris, grunting in response to her whimper.

Standing on her right leg, Elizabeth trembled from the effort of holding herself upright until she collapsed onto Meliodas's strong chest, unable to do anything but let him carry her almost entirely with the sheer force of his biceps to drag her along his flesh. But her added weight put their balance in a precarious state, and soon the table was lifting two feet which clanked back onto the floor with their motion. The pot of coffee fell and spread hundreds of grains now soaking in the pool of coffee from the previous crash of Meliodas mug.

Meliodas groaned in annoyance, unwrapping his legs from her waist to stand up. "How much did that shit cost again?"

Elizabeth mumbled some number that was lost to Meliodas anyway as he led her to the bedroom. "Why don't we use the bed like everyone else."

She was about to tell him that she liked the rattle of the table against the floor, that the chair was the perfect height for him to sit down and eat her out like he would his breakfast, that she liked the echo of his voice on the kitchen tiles, the blurred reflection on the fridge door of his ass flattened against the wood. But what she liked most was that he hated this table. He hated that its feet were uneven and he hated that it wasn't large enough to eat their dinner side to side instead of facing each other. He particularly hated the painful memory of his failed attempt at seducing her when his knee had knocked their plates over as he tried to touch her.

And what she liked most was that usually, this cheap table brought out the most arousing reactions from a very frustrated Meliodas.

As expected, he pushed her down onto the mattress and went for their tube of lubricant. He sat down, strangely calm, facing her and nudging at her leg to bend her knee up, propping her foot on the sheets. He took his sweet time in opening the lid and pressing a generous amount on two joined fingers. His eyes slid over her form and he hummed in approval at the sight of her heavy breasts molding onto the sides of her ribcage, her pink tips pointing toward the ceiling and looking painfully sensitive. His voice rumbled in his chest in the way he knew would make her melt, something male and possessive as he watched unabashedly the joint of her legs, the slow trickle of her wet cunt mixing with his own juices.

His head tilted to the side just as he applied those fingers to her folds. Elizabeth startled against the cold wetness pressing against her sensitive heat, calloused middle and index sliding into her body just as he dragged himself up and over her — letting nothing touch her but the slight graze of her hardened nipples against his muscled torso. His mouth found hers, moaning into a slow and languorous kiss when her back arched in an attempt to seek more chest to chest contact. But, his back bowed to avoid her; like a cat twisting around to bypass a caress, which made her want to touch more. Her hand found the one arm holding him up, bent at the elbow, and set flat against his bicep. The quivering bulge of muscle made her almost growl, oh she liked it when he was using them.

It was most often when he was doing regular domestic tasks like getting rid of the trash, or when he pushed the cars lever around to shift the speed of the engine — she found herself staring at that flesh instead of looking at the road. It contracted under his skin, nervous and reactive to the smallest effort, controlled strength into every moment he made. She found herself wetting her panties just at the thought of him unleashing that brute force on her. To hoist her up the wall perhaps, let her sit on his hips as he fingered her to completion; to pry her legs apart, and keep them firmly apart no matter how hard she squirmed as her control failed her at the slightest drag of his tongue. To hold her arms over her head so that she was defenseless against every aching drag of his lips on her skin.

She gave the adored muscle a squeeze, and slid round his shoulder to palm the powerful pectoral. That was what made him pull out his fingers to push her hand down by the side of her head. Fingers entwining, she felt him drenched with their fluids, and shuddered.

His mouth was still moving slowly over hers and he did not bother to open his eyes as he gave her hand a last push into the mattress, before returning to sink inside her body and thrusting gently. He was denying her silently, teaching her patience through gestures slow with intent — he was most of all driving her mad by refusing her whim of wanting to be skin to skin when the only things that were flush were the side of his knee to her thigh, his fingers stuck in her cunt, his mouth over hers.

"Fuck you," she whined between kisses, hoping to convey her petty frustration, though her tone had nothing of the insult. His response was a longing hum.

"Hmm yes. You do that so well."

She heard the teasing but she also felt the burn of her want, to touch, to take and possess, and so she did. Her other hand went down between his legs quicker than he could catch it, and before he realized it, she was already nudging at his folds to twist two digits inside his body. He gasped at the intrusion, already feeling a spark of thrill at her bold gesture, and his body responding to her fingers crooking into his core.

"Yeah. You like it that way, don't you?"

"Fuck." He was hooked, gripped tightly by those fingers pushing against his walls, her knuckles braced inside his opening and spreading him wide.

The sole of her palm ground against his sensitive flesh which only throbbed harder with desire. Elizabeth used the base of her thumb to caress him there gently, right where he was swollen and hot — hearing his low moans turning into groans made her flush. This was positively what she preferred about sex with Meliodas: that she could take him however she wanted, atop or under her, that he was always so ready to switch from one to the other. She loved pleasuring him until he lost his mind, but if she was being honest, the noises pouring from his mouth and the faces he made were her top favourites.

She watched his expression go from one of focused attention to one of lax pleasure, drawn up eyebrows and mouth parted as she stroked him again right where she knew he needed it.

She captured those inviting lips, and quickly he began to mimic her movements. "Fuck," he repeated like there was nothing else to say, with her guiding him, and him following eagerly and learning through demonstration. He used the pad of his thumb to circle her clitoris and was rewarded with a drag of her palm.

"Yes. Like that," she breathed on his lips. Their kiss was messy, minds too focused on their lower bodies to do anything other than salivate onto each others' mouths — Meliodas gave up and let his head rest in the crook of her neck, hips rocking slowly to meet the gentle thrust of her fingers. Elizabeth turned to the side to mouth his trembling bicep, the muscle taut and burning with the effort, and eventually let her teeth graze his flesh.

"Do you remember," she said, "the first time I touched you there?" Her fingers pressed insistently at his opening.

Yes, he did remember. She had been so hesitant back then, both eager and anticipating the moment they would reach this level of intimacy. He had felt enamored at the surprised arch of her eyebrows when she had found out that he could be penetrated there too, had prodded at his sex tentatively, as if afraid she would hurt him. "You were so nervous," he chuckled into her neck.

"I hadn't expected that you would feel so soft inside," she whispered, breathing, her hand shifting between his legs. "Soft and wet."

Elizabeth had loved doing that since then, touching him inside, and Meliodas had let her explore his body, had loved the sensation of being filled with her. Though it was not without interest, he also remembered having guided her hand towards that bundle of nerves that brought him much more pleasure.

As if on cue, Elizabeth pulled out only to sink her middle finger back inside, now using her thumb and index to knead his sensitive flesh gently. "And yet harder here."

Meliodas moaned loudly, hips wriggling in glee. "Elizabeth!" His own hand sped up frantically in her core, both rewarding and encouraging her.

"Yes. Always so good, Meliodas. So wet for me." He swore that he felt her cunt clench on his fingers at her own words.

He hated the space separating their bodies, their forearms rubbing one another as they moved between them. He pulled out of her just to go round her thigh and enter her again — he found that this angle was better in the way she cried out his name.

"More." She kissed his temple, one hand carding through his hair in soothing caresses, the other relentless on his sex. "More!"

He groaned in approval, and couldn't hold back the reflex to rock his hips harder against hers, against her hand stuck between them, almost forcing her onto him as he throbbed his bliss in her hand. He had three fingers inside her, deeper and faster and as he pressed his thumb hard against her clitoris, she started gushing on his palm with a cry.

Tensing up her hand, she squeezed his aching flesh harder, a crook of her finger enough to make his nerve endings ignite just like they had the night before. It felt like his skin was burning from underneath, something pulling at his heels in short, sharp waves, a crackle of electricity shooting down his back towards his core as he came gasping and moaning loud and open.

Panting into Elizabeth's neck, Meliodas decided that they could use more of those florist videos.


End file.
